


You Are What You Eat

by BoydTheReaver



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Shin Megami Tensei Series, Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Shin Megami Tensei Series Fusion, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Atma Disease (Digital Devil Saga), Bittersweet, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Demonic Possession, Demons, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Revenge, Starvation, though the distinction is honestly VERY academic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoydTheReaver/pseuds/BoydTheReaver
Summary: Theyalwayssay 'it gets easier'. That after a while, you stop feeling hesitation and just begin devouring your prey without so much as a second thought. Thing is, Leondoesn'twant it to get easier, because he knows full well that it'd mean he'd lose what little remnants he had left of his humanity if he did.~In a world where demons exist through the shapeshifting Atma Virus, Leon has to struggle with either eating other humans or demons to stave off madness, or die. As he goes through the motions a meager 1% of the human population goes through, he wonders with his childhood friend and boyfriend Makoto if it's really worth it.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru (mentioned), Kuwata Leon/Naegi Makoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	You Are What You Eat

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, I began writing this instead of SH or Lavender, woops
> 
> I blame me watching a playthrough of DDS. Seriously, it looks super fun, and I'm considering on dusting off my PS3 to buy it on the emulation store. Anyways, do enjoy! :)
> 
> For those wondering what Leon's demon form looks like, click [here](https://i.imgur.com/ZGts95h.jpg).
> 
> CW: Cannibalism, demonic possession, murder, dismemberment, panic attacks

Leon Kuwata, as a general rule, preferred to not know the names of whom he chooses.

He _knew_ he’d feel guilty if he didn’t choose, anyways. And that was supremely frustrating to both him _and_ Halogi – especially with that red bastard constantly getting louder and _louder_ the longer he went off without eating. It was getting to the point it was starting to drive Leon more than a bit crazy, hearing the voices in his head growing louder –

**_Why wait? Devour those closest to you!_ **

…he needed to eat. He _needed_ fresh Magnetite. And the only way to really subsist off of that was eating _live_ prey.

Leon cursed his luck as he felt his Atma Brand pulsate on his left ankle, hidden carefully by a sock, getting itchier and itchier to the point he just wanted to _tear his leg off –_ and knowing his own strength, he’d probably do so. Regardless, it took all of Leon’s willpower to focus on the task at hand, ignoring the voices burning louder as he passed by other students in Hope’s Peak Academy –

**_Wound them! Rip and tear! Make them_ beg!**

Leon shuddered uncomfortably.

It’s been four weeks since he last ate his fill of magnetite. And going back to his earlier point, Leon wasn’t _trying_ to be picky, but he just couldn’t bring himself to hunt those that did nothing wrong – even those he couldn’t name, as odds are they’re _people_ just like him.

Which is why he began hunting Yakuza specifically. For all their grandstanding as mere “businessmen”, they were still cold and callous criminals – nobody would miss them if he ate _them,_ would he? That was the lie Leon _had_ to tell himself to remain sane, knowing perfectly well even criminals have friends and families.

But he couldn’t stave off of it much longer. He needed _live_ prey.

He had contacts lately, and used the advantage of a duality of form to know of the student right outside of Hope’s Peak’s gate. It was sunset, and the blonde girl cheerfully hugged her brother – Natsumi was her name, right? She was the brother of the Ultimate Yakuza –

**_If you must be so picky, why not gorge now?_ **

…he _knows,_ damnit. Leon felt his stomach rumble, his Atma brand pulsate. Leon felt a fire build up, _brighter and brighter,_ threatening to set him alight. He knew he was already trying to stave off the inevitable, and merely subsisting on a deceased corpse wasn’t good enough for the brink of starvation, as he knew quite well. He _hated_ this, but what choice did he have?

Once Natsumi separated from her brother, Leon followed.

It wasn’t long before he saw his chance to strike. A dark and decrepit alleyway, the sun blocked out by the rooftops. It was at this point Natsumi probably noticed Leon was following her, and if he didn’t catch her in a way he could benefit, he wouldn’t be able to eat, _which means he’d go berserk and eat Kanon or **Makoto or –**_

**_Devour. Consume. Shred her to_ pieces.**

Leon felt his eyes glow red, his brand pulsate.

He needed to act.

“…Kuzuryu-chan.” Leon spoke, just before Natsumi was ready to speed-walk away. Immediately stomping her foot to the ground, Natsumi turned around and _hissed._

“What the fuck do you want?! And why are you stalking me?!” Natsumi exhumed angrily…

…only to see Leon _crying._

Leon felt guilty. He didn’t want to do this. But he had to. And in Natsumi’s moment of what little sympathy she had, she dropped her guard, frowning. “…what’s wrong?”

Leon sniffled. “I… please forgive me… will you?”

Natsumi blinked. “…for what?”

**_Tear her_ apart.**

Leon lunged back and _howled –_

As soon as the embers cleared, a great, scarlet god with a metallic halo appeared. His arms set ablaze while his hand gave way to claws, and the demon utterly _towered_ over the already-diminutive form of Natsumi. Feeling horror overcome her as this great, fiery _god_ appeared, she felt a scream build up in her throat –

And before she could act, “Leon” moved in faster than the eye can track and pinned her to the ground.

 _“No, no – “_ Natsumi sobbed, before _screaming. “PLEASE, N – “_

Leon was gone. And Halogi was in control.

Halogi then feasted off of Natsumi’s magnetite, and punched a hole in Natsumi’s stomach, and began _gorging –_

…it was probably a good thing nobody came in this alleyway that much. Even then, some walked in on Leon, and he had to make a steady escape or kill them. It was _then_ he couldn’t control his own demon, especially not now.

Organs strewn about and half-eaten like dumplings.

Intestines and guts slurped up like noodles.

A half-eaten face of _terror and tears_ eaten from the left eyeball to the tongue like a helping of meat udon.

Really, it didn’t give him comfort knowing he was thinking in terms of Leon’s normal love for animal meat – not because it didn’t help, but because it _normalized_ this. Normalized tearing and snapping the dying screams of a girl whose arm was just a juicy stick of magnetite. Normalized her dying pleas of mercy, before dissolving into death gurgles as her mutilated-beyond-recognition corpse left lifelessly from this world.

He _despised_ this, and underneath the guttural demonic howls as Natsumi was stripped clean of her meat until nothing but bones and skin was left, he thought about how Halogi – with humanity coming to him – sobbed and bawled, tears of liquid fire streaking from its gaping maw. They _always_ say 'it gets easier'. That after a while, you stop feeling hesitation and just begin devouring your prey without so much as a second thought.

Thing is, Leon _doesn't_ want it to get easier, because he knows full well that it'd mean he'd lose what little remnants he had left of his humanity if he did.

Natsumi was gone. Knowing full well what he’s done, but with a full stomach of magnetite – enough so he’d last for a month, at least – Leon ran off, turned back to human, and _sobbed._

He knew he was somewhere dark already. But he needed to be alone. The transformation back did a lot to remove his spattering of blood, enough so that he looks fine by himself. And by its own merits, Leon heard the voice of Halogi retreat until it wasn’t there. A sign he was full – a sign he could be _human_ again.

Leon bitterly wept, wiping tears from his eyes. He wasn’t stupid. He _knew_ this wasn’t sustainable, and he knew there was only so many yakuza in this city before he ran out of options and had to eat strangers – people with _families._ And what could he do when the alternative was so much worse?

Leon bitterly laughed. And brought up his phone.

Makoto sent him a text.

 **Makoto:** u’ve been gone for a while! where are u?!?

Leon sighed. He knew better than to keep his boyfriend waiting.

 **Leon:** I’ve gotten lost. No worries; I’ll be with you soon.

He _knew_ this would raise a stink soon. Leon sighed. Before long, he left the scene before news broke that the sister of the Ultimate Yakuza was dead.

* * *

Makoto leaned back from where he was sitting, and grumpily _sighed._

His parents were out at the moment, so no returning from the dorm until 8. Meanwhile, Komaru was off and about just playing video games with her girlfriend Toko. It was rather cute how the two loved each other… just like how Makoto loves Leon. He really does.

They began dating a while back, and Leon has to admit, he really, _really_ does love his boyfriend’s company. Especially when Leon was so much of a dork that he ended up blurting out that Makoto was his “soul mate”. The two were very happy and very gay. But… at the same time, about two months and a half ago, Leon… changed. A lot of his joyous, adorable spark of innocence was _gone,_ replaced by something else entirely. Makoto didn’t know what it was, given Leon still could smile, laugh or have fun, but he always seemed… distracted, for some reason. And that worried him.

Eventually the door to the dormitory opened, and Leon _smiled._

“Heya, babe!” Leon grinned. “I’m home.”

Makoto _shot up_ and rushed over to immediately hug his boyfriend. _“Leon!”_ he exclaimed, beaming. “Where were you?! I was so worried about you!”

Leon’s smile evaporated, but he quickly put it back together to smile happily. “Oh, well… just stuff, really, heh.”

Makoto paused, before smiling – he then kissed his boyfriend on the lips, and giggled. “I missed you, you know that? We have separate curriculums in this semester, anyways…”

Leon frowned. “Yeah, yeah I know.” Leon thumbed in the direction of the recreational room, his ears perking up. “…hey, aren’t Toko-chan and Komaru-chan playing video games?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” Makoto giggled. “Smash Ultimate, specifically. Wanna join?”

“Would I!” Leon smiled, forcing his best cheer. “Dibs on Captain Falcon!”

Makoto chuckled. “Eh, I was more of a Corrin person.”

Makoto reached out to the taller boy, and held his hand tightly. As they walked off, Makoto felt plagued by something… off. He was originally dour before, and yet he seems… fine?

 _Leon…_ Makoto thought. _What aren’t you telling me?_

As the two finally went off to play Smash, the TV's news channel in the lounge gave way to a recent update:

 _“Breaking news.”_ The news reporter spoke, looking dour. “Yakuza heiress Natsumi Kuzuryu was found dead outside of Shinakogi Alley on the west side of the city. Police were sent to investigate, and found ties that linked up to the murders that occurred with Yakuza for the third time since it began two months ago; this is the third incident which this occurred, giving local police departments reason to believe this is a set of serial murders. More on this story at eleven…”

* * *

The announcement of Natsumi’s funeral came like a shock to _everyone,_ much less those who knew Natsumi. The funeral, perhaps unfittingly, was held on a sunny day, and as Natsumi’s casket was lowered into the grave, Fuyuhiko whimpered trying to hold back his tears, and Peko’s hand was placed on her protégé’s back. Nobody present – none of Class 78 or 77-B – were exactly in a good spot.

“I’ll… I’ll f-fucking kill whomever did this…” Fuyuhiko said between strangled sobs. “I’ll _kill them…”_

Peko bit her lip, trying not to cry. “Young master…”

Leon felt his hand ball up instinctively. He shook his head, and if anyone knew better, they’d assume Leon knew Natsumi. Which isn’t wrong; given what few digested remains of Natsumi remains thoroughly down in the sewage system, and given there wasn’t enough of Natsumi’s corpse to fill a soup can, Leon felt particularly responsible for what’s occurred.

Eventually, the funeral ended, and before long, only three of Class 78 was present: Makoto, Leon and Kyoko, with the addition of Komaru. The talentless sister of Makoto shook her head, and offered a hand to her brother.

“C’mon bro, let’s go home.” Komaru extended a hand, feeling guilty. “…bro?”

Makoto bit his lip, before nodding drearily. “Yeah. C’mon, let’s go.”

And then it was only Leon _and_ Kyoko. And Kyoko was busy questioning Fuyuhiko, having been assigned to the case herself.

“I need you to tell me what’s occurred before the advent of Natsumi-chan’s demise, Mr. Kuzuryu.” Kyoko spoke calmly, not betraying her emotion. “Mind giving me an account of that day, if you feel comfortable?”

Fuyuhiko sobbed, snot and tears coming out. “Y-You want me to give you a fucking interview _now?!”_

Kyoko, understanding Fuyuhiko was in no place to speak, nodded. “…I understand. We’ll talk whenever you’re feeling well.”

Kyoko soon left… and before long, Fuyuhiko and Peko both couldn’t stand to see the sight of Natsumi’s grave. Leon was left, and the Ultimate Baseball Star _sighed._

“…I can’t believe I actually thought she was some street punk.” Leon said aloud, only the summer wind hearing his voice. “…you probably aren’t going to forgive me, but… I’m sorry for what happened. And I…”

Leon bit his lip. “…I really do hope you can forgive me.”

Leon stayed by the graveside for a few more minutes, and then left.

* * *

It’s been a month since Natsumi’s funeral, and tensions in the city were at an all-time high due to rumors of a “fire demon” prowling about and outright devouring his prey wholesale. It made Makoto feel _especially_ unsafe, even if the logical part of his brain felt that there was _no way_ a rumor of that magnitude could be true…

…or so he thought. Makoto was alone in his house for a night, and the July weather gave way to a torrent of rain. Summer break was almost here, and Makoto genuinely wondered why in _this_ weather both his parents went off to a party _and_ his sister went to sleep over with Toko. It really made Makoto feel… vulnerable.

He took a breath in, jumping at the flashing of lightning. Makoto, even by the standards of late bloomer teens (given Makoto looks like somebody 3/4th of his current age), was weak, and whenever Makoto was picked on physically, he always relied on Leon to protect him. Leon was already at peak physical condition, being the Ultimate Baseball Star, and yet Leon seemed to have grown… even stronger, lately?

No, ‘even stronger’ implies there was some form of natural progress. During specific times of the day, Leon would growl animalistically, and sometimes Makoto would find parts of Leon’s room torn apart or _broken off_ when some of the stuff in Leon’s room was made of _metal._ And then, days after a news report, Leon would reveal he was _fine,_ and went back to his usual joking tone.

…it almost made Makoto think Leon was the one who killed those three yakuza.

The very _thought_ made the Ultimate Lucky Student’s stomach churn. No… no there was no way that could be right. Leon may not be a paragon of virtue like Sakura-chan and Chihiro-chan were, but Leon was bar none one of _the_ nicest and most moral members of Class 78; he was lazy, definitely, but his heart always resided in the right place. Makoto _knew_ this. There was no way Leon would ever –

_*ding dong*_

“E-Eep!” Makoto jumped, not knowing how to feel about a stranger in _this_ weather at _this_ time of day. Makoto hurried downstairs, still in his pajamas, and looked through the keyhole –

…Makoto sighed in relief upon seeing a familiar steel blue eye, and opened the door. But he was _not_ prepared for what Leon looked like.

“L-Leon!” Makoto exclaimed, before trailing off. “What are you… doing… at t-this…”

…blood. Leon was coated in blood and some fleshy bits. It wasn’t his own, while the claw-like gash on his abdomen absolutely _was_ – and underneath Leon’s blood-coated face, was tears rolling down his face.

“W-Wh…” Makoto babbled, fear overcoming him. “L-Le – “

“Naegs, please.” Leon said through sobs. “Help me clean up my wounds, and I’ll explain everything. I’ve been hiding this from you for too long, and I _need help.”_

Makoto paused, clearly thinking about it. Leon didn’t kill somebody… did he? Notably, the blood from his abdomen was the _only_ blood spilled from him, and the only visible wound at that – everything else, including a black ichor that Makoto didn’t even _know_ what it was, was spattered all over him, and it’s a sign _something_ wasn’t right. Putting aside his instinct to call 119, Makoto nodded shakily and motioned over Leon.

“…come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Makoto spoke. “Afterwards, I’ll let you explain.”

Leon, inscrutably so, brightened up _immediately,_ as if not expecting that answer. And his joy gave way to sorrow as Leon buckled under his weight, and _bawled._

 _“Oh, God, Naegs… thank you…”_ Leon sobbed. _“I-I thought you’d send me to jail…”_

“L-Leon…” Makoto bit his lip, but reminded himself whom he was lovers with. “…no, I want to hear your side of the story first. I understand; c’mon, let’s get that mark disinfected.”

Upon closer inspection, despite the gash on Leon’s stomach being the _only_ mark showcasing his wounds, his clothes were torn apart – alongside his left sock. And underneath that sock was –

“…is that a tattoo?” Makoto pointed to the tattoo on Leon’s left ankle – which looked like a wood bonfire if the flames had an open, teeth-bearing maw.

“…s-sort of. I’ll explain, I promise, just…” Leon sobbed. “H-Help…”

Makoto immediately nodded. “R-Right! Give me a sec…”

And Makoto went off. In hindsight, he should’ve asked if Leon could stand from a wound like that – but given he wasn’t in _any_ physical pain so much as emotional pain, it definitely showed that _something_ was off.

Very, _very_ off.

* * *

The wound was disinfected with cold water and, well, disinfectant, and then wrapped with cloth to stop the bleeding. Leon soon sat down with Makoto in the Naegi residence’s living room, and Makoto turned on a light.

“T-Thanks for doing this, Naegs…” Leon spoke, none of his usual cheer in his voice. “I really do owe you an explanation.”

“I know. But…” Makoto bit his lip. “…Leon, w-what happened…?”

It certainly didn’t take a lot of time for – for whatever reason – Leon’s claw mark to scab over. Makoto admitted that _shouldn’t_ have happened given how deep the gash was, and any other human would’ve been keeling over. But as Makoto sat down, he looked Leon in the eye and spoke.

“So…” Makoto spoke softly. “Can you tell me what happened?”

Leon bit his lip, trying not to cry.

“If I tell you…” Leon spoke in shudders, _very_ scared and trying not to cry. “Y-You promise you won’t turn me in?”

Makoto bit his lip. His lawful sense of morality made him want to turn him in… but he knew there was a side to the story. Nodding gently, he let Leon continue.

“I can’t promise you completely… but if you’re innocent in these circumstances, I’ll be fine with it.” Makoto began. “Now – from the top.”

Leon paused, clearly fearful for himself… but a deep breath in then _out_ caused Leon to bury his head into his hands and _scream –_

 _“I’M A DEMON, OKAY?!”_ Leon screamed.

Makoto blinked. “A… what?”

A pause… and Leon bit his lip, nodding gently.

“Please…” Leon said, standing upright. “Don’t panic with what I’ll do. You promise, Naegs?”

Makoto nodded. “Okay… but I don’t see how – “

Leon arched back, and _howled –_

The crimson god of flame came from the forefront once more. And in all of their incendiary, holy glory, they became so tall they _towered_ over Makoto, and he peered down at the Ultimate Lucky Student. Makoto’s immediate response was to fall back and _scream._

“W-Wh-Wha – “ Makoto babbled. _“WHAT ARE YOU?!”_

It definitely took a bit of willpower given Leon would shift back to his discomforted groans, but before long, Leon was back to his human form…

…and his _immediate_ instinct was to hug Makoto.

“A-Aah…?!” Makoto gasped, before hyperventilating. “N-No, _don’t hurt me – “_

“N-Naegs, I’m okay… I’m me… I just…” Leon sobbed. “Have a bit of a problem…”

…that was the Leon Makoto _knew._ Immediately destressing, he felt tears swell up in his eyes as he hugged Makoto back. “L-Leon… wh-what happened?”

A long pause. But it wasn’t long enough that Leon didn’t break the hug shortly after. Returning to his seat, he sat down, and motioned over to his exposed “tattoo,” to which Leon spoke.

“You see this tattoo? That’s… that’s an Atma brand.” Leon spoke, trying not to cry himself. “I… the brand itself is part of a virus of some time. It… it all started with how I _got_ the tattoo. I honestly had it given to me when I ended up visiting some sort of cult.”

“Wh – “ Makoto’s eyes went bug-wide. _“Cult?!”_

“Y-Yeah…” Before Makoto could interject, Leon shakily raised his hand. “But not what you think. My team member in my baseball team… he invited me to some after party effects. But it was really to see if I’m recruiting material for a cult.” Leon paused. “They call it the Ring of Gaea. And he felt that I was the perfect fit, given they…”

Leon bit his lip. “They used some magic to give me this brand. By force, too; when I woke up from my haze, there were _dozens_ of cult corpses everywhere, and I had this demon dwelling in me… he calls himself Halogi, and I…”

The Ultimate Baseball Star sobbed. “…well, I ain’t human. N-Not anymore.”

Makoto gawked – he wouldn’t have believed Leon if he didn’t show himself transforming. But numbly, Makoto nodded, letting Leon continue to speak.

“A-Afterwards, with this _demon_ pulsating within me, I needed human belief made manifest so I didn’t go berserk… because it could be you. Or Sayaka. Or Kyoko. Or _Kanon.”_ Leon said, barely restraining his tears. “If I wanted to survive, I had to _eat_ people, Naegs… the voices got louder if I starved myself, I lost more and more control if I didn’t when the _anger just **burns** inside me, _so I had to d-do what I had to… I c-chose to eat two Yakuza members and… N-Natsu… mi…”

Leon broke down sobbing, clutching his head, _screaming. “I’m a murderer, Naegi! And I… I…_ e-eventually, it c-came back to bite me. Fuyuhiko, h-he… he was so driven by despair over his sister’s death, that he eventually figured out who it was by tracing it back from the Ring of Gaea… and from then on, Fuyuhiko pulled some strings so he, Peko, and some _demons_ can go and kill me and… I was starving already, given I _couldn’t_ eat somebody again, and – “

Leon bawled. “I went b-berserk. When I woke up, it’s only because I realized I was eating Fuyuhiko’s corpse. Same with Peko’s… and the demons, _eaten as well.”_ Suddenly, hyperventilation. _“And then the demon didn’t even_ count _it and wanted_ **more,** _and if I w-wanna survive I need to eat **more** and then I learned the Ring of Gaea’s trying to **cause the apocalypse and I don’t even know what to – “**_

As Leon reduced to a sobbing, hyperventilating fit, he almost didn’t notice Makoto run over and _hugged_ Leon, embracing him tight. Finally feeling his last defense mechanism crumbled, Leon _cried._

Leon didn’t often cry. Makoto knew this, given he was generally quite hard to bring to tears, emotional as he was. So Makoto _knew_ he was being genuine, as he hugged Leon. “Shh, shh. I’m here. I promise you, we’ll find a way to end this.”

“B-B-But…” Leon sobbed. “I-I’m a murderer. _Me._ I k-killed all those people, Natsumi, Fuyuhiko, _Peko, and I don’t even **know** how I killed those demons – “_

“But they were _not_ you, Leon. They were… whatever is inside you.” Makoto glanced at Leon. “You… I know you’d _never_ do this if you had the choice. _Ever._ And I _know_ you’re scared… which is why I promise to help you, okay? I’m not going to let you live in fear anymore. I promise, Leon.”

Leon sniffled. “Y-You… promise?”

“Yeah. Swear on my bones, I’ll try to find a way to cure you. I _promise.”_ Makoto nodded. “I’m… I’m not going to let you hurt yourself anymore.”

Leon felt tears build in his eyes. “Why…? Why do you _believe_ me…?!”

Makoto glanced over to Leon, brown eyes meeting steel blue. And Makoto spoke gently.

“Because: you’re a good person. It’s your _demon_ doing this, not you. And I want to help.” Makoto said, tearing up. “I love you, Leon… I promise I’ll do anything to help.”

“M-Makoto…” Leon paused, biting his lip. “I… I-I…”

He couldn’t hold it in anymore.

Leon collapsed into Makoto’s arms, and _bawled._ Clutching his head, tears rolled down his cheeks – but they weren’t _entirely_ born from guilt or frustration. They were… happy. Happy somebody _believes_ him and is willing to help.

“T-Thank you… thank you so much…” Leon hiccupped. “You… promise you’ll help find a cure… right?”

Makoto glanced over to Leon, and smiled. “I promise.”

Makoto held Leon tighter than ever before. And before long, the two lovers were left alone, given a new objective: curb the demon within.

* * *

In another time, another place, the blood of both demon and man spattered across the Ring of Gaea cell in a decrepit apartment. Human corpses and meat were sprawled about alongside an Oni, Melchom, Acheri, Sandman and _more,_ all summoned to slaughter the person Fuyuhiko swore revenge on…

…with Fuyuhiko torn in half and Peko dismembered among the corpses. Even in death, the feeling of magnetite continues to pulsate from their half-eaten corpses… they looked miserable amid this orgy of corpses and violence, tears dried on both of their gnawed-on faces and the stench of magnetite looming in the area…

…and on the palm of Fuyuhiko’s hand and Peko’s forehead, lies two brands of their own, born from their own deals with a devil themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Woof, this was a helluva one-shot. Anyways, thanks for reading! And as a bonus, if you wanna know just _what_ Leon's Atma avatar is, it's Halogi from Norse Mythology, the jotunn god of fire. Logi is often confused with Loki, another deity (this could have happened when Richard Wagner wrote his Ring des Nibelungen operas, in which Loki is a fire demigod (that is, not an áss) and the pun "Loge"/"Lohe" (i.e. Loki/blaze) also appears). He appears in the sagas Gylfaginning, Flateyjarbók and Þorsteins saga Víkingssonar as a god of fire himself, just like Leon. Normally, DDS Avatars are based off of Hindu mythology, but given there's an Avatar for an Aztec god (Camazotz) and a Greek demon (Cerberus), it definitely felt a divergence was not a bad thing, especially when DDS 1 and 2 are focused on Hindu mythology like Persona 3 for Greek/Roman mythology and Persona 4 for Japanese mythology.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
